


Let her go.

by spinelandjasper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Violence, catra and glimmer are scared and trying to stay alive, catra development, glimmer and catra care about eachother, glimmer and catra trying to protect etheria and adora, horde prime is verrrryyy manipulative, horde prime is violent and abusive, horde prime knows glimmer and catra have been lying, just something i wanted to put out in the world before season 5 really, light glitra / implied glitra, some other characters are mentioned but not too important, this is a whole lotta angst and then glimmer and catra get a little soft at the end and its nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinelandjasper/pseuds/spinelandjasper
Summary: "Let her go." Glimmer sobbed, and then repeated, "LET HER GO!"But Horde Prime barely flinched, he looked at Catra’s face with shortly regained amusement before letting go as she hit the ground again.“Don’t you worry Catra, I truly see how it must be now.” Horde Prime smiled a devilish smile as Catra rose her head up to see Prime and Glimmer again. Catra only had a few milliseconds for her expression to become absolutely horrified before Prime turned his attention and arguably, his temper, to Glimmer as he now gripped her neck in his hand, holding her above the ground as he had done with Catra previously.Catra’s eyes widened further as her expression fell even more, into shock and fear.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Let her go.

“Catra.” 

Horde Prime’s voice was sharp and to the point, his tone was one he hadn't used on the feline yet. He was frowning, clearly unimpressed. Catra whipped her head around, being careful not to twitch or move, but before she could stop it, a deep cold shiver had gone down her spine. Before, she was scared, but now she was terrified.

Staying on Horde Prime’s good side was mandatory for survival, with her name coming out of his mouth like that as he blinked blankly; she knew her life was once again on the line. “Yes?” Catra kept her calm, and she was always good at that, putting on a show, a facade. Horde Prime shook his head as he sat in his large chair and sighed “New information has come to light that you’ve been playing double agent.”

Catra’s ears and tail twitched as she stepped back and lowered her head. Catra’s inner thoughts screamed and scrambled. Her expression changed from calm yet frightened to horrified and shocked.

“Keeping things from me?” Horde Prime watched Catra’s expression as she raised her head to look at him, a small smirk forming on his face.

He continued, “Being untruthful.”

For Catra, it was hard to look at him, besides his unpleasant features Horde Prime’s face just reminded her of another failure of her own at this moment. The bigger question was though, who did she feel like she was failing? Horde Prime? Or- 

“I don’t want to have a liar on my side. I don’t like liars.” His voice was like venom, the feline standing in front of him felt that his voice could be enough to kill her but she wasn’t going to just give up.

She couldn’t. Not even now.

Especially not now.

“Step closer.” Almost everything he said was an order, classic Horde fashion once again. Catra stepped closer, she leaned down in a bow, holding her breath. Horde Prime tilted Catra’s head up with his foot so she could look directly at him

“Now, now.” He frowned and scratched his head “What do we do now?”

Catra regained her voice “I’m sorry.” She breathed, she closed her eyes for just a second trying to find out what to say next, trying to be careful with her words.

But it was no use. Horde Prime didn’t give her time, not this time. “You lied to me.” He repeated with another frown, Catra couldn’t hear a sliver of sympathy in his voice.

Catra tried to stay strong with what little she had left, once again she continued, masking her fear “I have been keeping things from you.”

Horde Prime frowned some more “And?”

“I lied.” Catra was shaking inside but completely still on the outside

“And?” He tilted his head

Catra blinked, god it was so hard to stare at him, it felt like staring death in the face. “I’ve been playing double agent.”

Horde Prime kept his foot under Catra’s chin and nodded “That’s better.” 

There was a small gleam in his alien eyes as he let go of Catra’s chin “Now tell me the truth then. Do you know her?” A smile formed on Prime’s face but he didn't seem distracted from his goal. Horde Prime seemed to know the answer, he was doing this for the fun of it. The fun of seeing Catra squirm in her skin.

Catra stared at the floor for a moment before she looked up at the screen behind Horde Prime, with Adora displayed on it. Catra felt her whole body tense as she looked at the image with her childhood best friend in it. How could she feel so tense yet so weak? Catra’s pupils dilated as she began to speak again “I-”

“Hm?”

“I don't know.” She said, and it wasn't a lie.

“Oh? You don’t know?” Horde Prime wasn’t satisfied.

“I see.” Horde Prime looked to the side “I see how it must be.”

“May I bring in another witness, royalty perhaps?” Horde Prime asked with fake politeness

Horde Prime didn’t wait for Catra’s answer, they both knew it wasn't actually a question.

Catra’s expression turned somber, bracing herself for what was to come.

Horde Prime narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing another shiver down Catra’s spine. The servants at Horde Prime’s sides immediately left the premises, walking away towards the hall behind Catra.

“Now we wait.” Horde Prime said calmly

Catra felt her heartbeat loud in her chest, her tail twitched as she tried to keep the panic she was experiencing inside. Horde Prime was trying to read her expression again, but was finding it difficult “Are you alright?” his voice still nothing less than poison to her ears.

Catra didn’t answer, she couldn’t answer.

Soon the servants, clones, robots… Whatever they were, they came back gripping Queen Glimmer’s arms. Catra watched as the queen frustratingly tried to struggle out of their grip, she was never one to give up or give in.

“Glimmer” Catra whispers even though she’s sure no one can hear her. Horde Prime quickly turns his attention to the queen as she was ushered in front of him “Queen Glimmer, was it?”

“Stop playing mind games with us, it's not going to work.” Glimmer retorted 

That was probably the most amusing thing he had heard all day, he smiled wide and did not comment. In Horde Prime’s short silence Glimmer got a look at Catra who was still on the floor, she looked back at the queen and they both frowned at each other.

“I know you’ve been scheming and planning against me with Catra.” 

That didn’t need to be said, Glimmer already knew that from the look on Catra’s face but she too still looked shocked and taken aback by it being said out loud. “I assume you both have been lying to me, correct your majesty?”

Glimmer whimpered, but was strong and forceful with her words, she made a point to stray away from showing too much emotion however “I suppose I have been less than truthful in your presence.”

“YOU LIED!” He screamed, spawning more pure fear in Glimmer and Catra’s eyes

“You lied to me along with Catra and so now we have to do this the hard way.” He frowned again, almost comically for his actual tone of voice. “It didn’t have to be like this, child.” He said sternly, stepping out of his chair to get closer to Glimmer.

“You could have just told me the honest truth, you could have shown some respect towards me and my empire and your place in it.” 

“It could have been so much simpler.” He slowly shook his head with a powerful frown.

“We did what we had to do to protect Etheria.” Glimmer sternly responded

Horde Prime chortled a short laugh, but a laugh.

“Protect Etheria?” He said as if the very notion was ridiculous 

“How funny.”

Horde Prime looked at the princess again “Let her go,” Horde Prime signaled to his servants who had Glimmer’s arms gripped and sure enough, they let go. “If you want to protect Etheria, and yourself, I suggest we try this again.” Horde Prime didn’t blink, didn’t flinch. “Tell me, truthfully this time, what do you know about Adora?”

Horde Prime pointed at the display of the image of Adora once again, clearly growing impatient. Glimmer gulped, trying to keep her composure “I’m not telling you anything, especially nothing about her.” She snapped back at him.

Catra felt she should step in, this wasn’t really Glimmer’s fault, it was hers. Why was she fighting Catra’s fight? And why was Horde Prime letting her? But Catra stayed silent, her survival instincts getting the better of her in the moment.

Horde Prime smiled for a remaining moment before he returned to disappointed. “Why must you be so difficult?” Horde Prime sighed, stepping over to Catra now, his patience thinning. Catra feels her heart race as she knows that things are about to get worse. Horde Prime looks down at Catra, and she immediately stands

Horde Prime simply shakes his head once more before clasping his hand around Catra’s neck and raising her off the ground in his grip.

“CATRA!” Glimmer screams, the walls she set up for herself tumbling down, her eyes widening as she stops herself from trembling at the sight. 

“See?” Horde Prime remained emotionless “This is what happens.”

Catra struggled and scrambled, to escape and for breath as she tried to ignore how her eyes were getting watery. Though she was struggling, Catra kept her eyes fixated on the queen.

Horde Prime’s grip got a little tighter around Catra’s neck “This is what happens when you disobey me, when you lie to me.” 

“Put her down!” Glimmer shrieked, fists clenched. Catra in all her struggling and yelping, her pure fear as she was powerless against Horde Prime with his hand around her neck, couldn’t help but be reminded of Adora in Glimmer’s behavior. She was often reminded of Adora when she was with Glimmer, but this was a specific memory clear in her mind, of Adora standing in Shadow Weaver's way in front of Catra, young Adora defending her best friend with a no-nonsense expression.

And Catra wasn’t sure what was more painful, thinking of Adora or being choked.

“Or what? Your powers are useless! And they are mine.” Horde Prime glared at the queen of brightmoon. “Would you rather it be you?” He smiled a little as he asked it. Horde Prime remained amused and received no answer to his question that was never intended as a question.

“I didn’t think so..” Horde Prime turned back to Catra “So, tell me unless you’d like to suffer even more. Tell me what you know about Adora and tell me everything you know about Etheria.” His sharp grey finger and nail dug into the feline's neck, and he didn’t even glance back at the queen who was watching with a horrified look on her face. Small tears formed in Catra’s eyes as she continued to struggle, scratching and clawing at his grip to no avail as she looked at Glimmer with a broken expression. “Unless, you are of no use to me after all?” Horde Prime mused, tilting his head with his hand still grasped around Catra’s neck

Catra stopped from holding back her tears, they fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, she twitched in his grasp before looking at Glimmer, then back at him, she mustered a mumble.

“I’m not telling you.”

Horde Prime’s mouth perked up “I can do this all day, Catra.”

“But unfortunately, I do not have all the time in the universe. I want to make this as quick as possible, you either prove your worth to me by coming clean or I’ll force the answers out of you, and then be rid of you.”

“Now! Tell me what you know!” Horde Prime’s grip tightened once more on Catra’s neck, as he snapped with frustration. This part, where he snapped and yelled in fury reminded Catra of her previous leader Hordak, but everything else about Horde Prime was different. Catra knew now the difference between the two, Hordak was fighting like the rest of them, he too was struggling in the game of life. But Horde Prime? Horde Prime had nothing to lose, to him he was near invincible. Nothing seemed like a threat to him, he was simply running the game instead of playing it with the others. He wasn’t playing a game with them, he was playing with them. To Horde Prime, Glimmer and Catra were disposable toys. His manipulating ways were for entertainment, to watch them shift in their skin. It was fun for him. Catra could tell, even when he seemed enraged.

“Why are you doing this?” Glimmer asked in what sounded like alarm and fear, tears welling up in her eyes and then beginning to stream down her cheeks. Catra looked at Glimmer’s face again as did Horde Prime, she stopped fighting his grip and gave in, stopping her struggling and thrashing as Glimmer charged towards him with tears still in her eyes.

"Let her go." Glimmer sobbed, and then repeated, "LET HER GO!"

But Horde Prime barely flinched, he looked at Catra’s face with shortly regained amusement before letting go as she hit the ground again.

“Don’t you worry Catra, I truly see how it must be now.” Horde Prime smiled a devilish smile as Catra rose her head up to see Prime and Glimmer again. Catra only had a few milliseconds for her expression to become absolutely horrified before Prime turned his attention and arguably, his temper, to Glimmer as he now gripped her neck in his hand, holding her above the ground as he had done with Catra previously.

Catra’s eyes widened further as her expression fell even more, into shock and fear. 

“Stop it.” Catra struggled on the ground, watching Glimmer thrash in Horde Prime’s grip in place of her.

“Stop it!” Catra said again this time more sharp and urgent

“TELL ME.”

Glimmer punched at Horde Prime’s grip and gasped for breath. Catra was crying again now, she tried to raise to her feet, tried to stand again “Stop making her suffer because of me.”

“I can’t keep letting people suffer for my actions.” Catra asserted

“Not anymore.” She mumbled under her breath, but it was still easily heard by the other two in the room. 

Horde Prime tightened his grip on Glimmer’s neck as Catra cried and somehow found her footing, standing up again. Glimmer just stared at her, tears still twinkling in her eyes and down her cheeks but she didn’t seem that scared anymore, just surprised, surprised at Catra.

“I won't let people get hurt anymore because of the things I do.” Catra stepped closer, still clearly in pain “Punish me for being a traitor, but don’t punish her.”

“She doesn't deserve it.” Catra shook her head as her ears drooped.

“You seem awfully attached to your friend.” Horde Prime frowned before smiling and tightening the grip on Glimmer’s neck just a little more.

“We aren’t friends!-”

Horde Prime dismissed it, ignoring Catra’s words “Then tell me Catra, everything you know.” Catra glanced once again at the pink and purple haired queen in Prime’s grip and hesitated for a second.

“Fine, I will.” Catra mustered a calm nod

“Catra!” Glimmer screamed with what she had left, in sadness.

Catra glanced at the queen with emotion and regret, but sure enough, Horde Prime let go of his grip around the queen's neck and let her drop to the floor. The feline moved just a little, planning to run to the one she previously called sparkles, but Horde Prime stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

Catra looked at Glimmer again.

“You’re not running off are you?” Horde Prime’s voice was surprisingly calm “Don’t be in such a rush.”

“Horde Prime, sir-”

Horde Prime simply stared through her, narrowing his eyes a bit “You may take her back to her chamber, but make it quick, will you?” The large empire ruler sat back down in his large chair and gripped at it “No double-agenting this time.”

“Please, be back soon.” Nothing about his voice was polite or kind despite the word ‘please’

Catra turned away to grab Glimmer and go but Horde Prime spoke again as her back was turned to him.

“I am growing impatient, and I’m quite eager to continue this conversation…” Soon Prime’s voice trailed off into silence, but he was still watching them.

Catra rushed to Glimmer and helped her up, even though Glimmer seemed capable of getting up herself. As they turned to walk away back to Glimmer’s chamber, they heard Horde Prime snap again and soon there were two servants following them.

Catra walked away alongside Glimmer and didn’t say a word, Glimmer, however, spoke almost immediately “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know yet, I’ll figure it out.” Catra answered quickly

“Catra-” Glimmer started, but it didn’t seem like Catra was listening.

Catra glanced at the clone-like servants following them, with their dead blank eyes, and then she looked back at Glimmer, her eyes narrowed yet somber.

“I just wanted to say, that was very brave of you.”

“No, it was nothing, really.” Catra shrugged it off

“It was a start.” Glimmer smiled ever so small in the shadows of despair.

“I just couldn’t let anyone else suffer for my actions. You especially, don’t deserve that.” Catra lowered her head a little “I hated it, I hated seeing someone get hurt again because of me.” 

“Catra,” Glimmer began “I’m sorry-” She put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “No, I’m sorry.” Catra cut Glimmer off with a frown but looked directly into her eyes.

Catra gently shoved Glimmer’s hand off of her shoulder as they reached the queen's chamber

The feline stared at Glimmer for a remaining moment, in her head she found it a little amusing that Glimmer was the one that was defending her now, she was the one insisting for Catra to be let go when just a while ago, she knew that the queen would give anything to see Catra held up by her neck, defenseless.

Catra didn’t smile, but she found the situation strangely ironic, and a little satisfying. Both of them, everything was so different now. Things had changed so much since they played their games on the battlefield, when they had goals, when there was less at stake then there was now.

The servants of Prime’s helped Glimmer inside her cell and Catra walked away down the hall, her tail swaying as Glimmer watched. And despite everything, Glimmer couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful and smile just a bit within her cell. 

Catra felt that she should ask Glimmer later why she mattered to her now, why her life was important to her, and Glimmer felt she should ask the same to Catra.

What had changed?

Neither of them knew.


End file.
